


All Summer Long

by LoveNLearn



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNLearn/pseuds/LoveNLearn
Summary: The summer of 1978 changed their lives forever and the theme song for this summer is Sweet home Alabama. All Summer Long by Kid Rock. Hyde POV.





	All Summer Long

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first Fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it. I first posted it on Fanfiction 5 years ago and have since discovered this site and decided to try it out here too. Every time I've listened to this song I just can't help but think that maybe Hyde feels kind of like this when he thinks about Jackie. In Hyde's POV. He may seem a bit out of character, but this is his mind and I guess you could say his romantic side. So here it is. Enjoy!

Summer 1978

That is one summer I'll never forget. Everything changed that summer. For the better and for the worse. Things happened that I never saw coming. She was always there, but I never thought I could ever feel for her the way I do and to be honest, I didn't want to feel this way, especially about her.

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan

The year was 1978 and I never looked farther ahead than the day I was currently living. I always called myself a man in front of my friends, but some part of me knew I wasn't there just yet. Under no circumstances, though, was I still a boy.

She had certainly grown into her body over the past year and if she was tempting before, she was definitely a deep desire by now. We started seeing each other after Donna and that idiot Kelso ditched town for the summer. And after our first hook-up, there was no turning back.  
This is what happens during summer time in Wisconsin.

Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

Our favorite make-out spot was definitely Mt. Hump. The same place we had our first date that didn't go the way either of us had planned. We eventually told each other that we had lied about feeling nothing and we both had pretty stupid reasons for doing so. So stupid, they're not even worth bringing up. I loved the way the moonlight hit her long dark tresses perfectly and it's not something I'll forget.

And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Jackie and I would sit in the back of the Camino smoking "film" for what felt like forever. We didn't take very long to make love for the first time and then we just couldn't stop. Goes to show you how much changed that summer. I never thought "make love" would ever be a part of my vocabulary. We took each day as it came all summer long.

Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

We didn't know if summer was going to be all we would ever have together, so we spent as much of it together at our spot as possible. Every morning, I would find myself waiting in the basement for her to show up so we could leave. She didn't want me picking her up at her house and I would find out why later in the year. The rest of the day would be ours and we could never wait for it to come.

And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

I was foolish to ever think that the summer wouldn't end. That school wouldn't start this year. That Kelso wouldn't come back. And I was stupid to think that I wouldn't want more of her. The only thing that I knew would happen, was that I would screw it all up.

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again

After that summer, we broke up multiple times and could never really find common ground for anything. It was like the magic of the summer would never come back. I was right to think I would screw it all up. Because I did with Sam.

For about a year after Sam left, I couldn't help but to reminisce about that summer. The summer that changed our lives. We went through a lot of struggles, but in the end we came out on top.  


If only I could see the girl Jackie was one more time. To compare her to the woman standing in front of me right now, wearing that same wedding dress from the mall. The woman I'm about to make my wife.

The only thing we could agree on when arranging our wedding was what our song would be. Without out a single doubt it would be the theme of our summer together. Sweet home Alabama.

And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. I really hope you liked it and please, please, please review. Like I said, this is my first Fanfic and reassurance and/or criticism is welcome. Peace and Zennie Love! <3
> 
> *LoveNLearn


End file.
